


Don't take your eyes off me

by lilacSkye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Please Forgive me, Probably ooc, Victor being a cheesy sap, post episode 7, quick drabble I wrote because I had to deal with too many feels all of a sudden, tell me something I don't know, uncreative title I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacSkye/pseuds/lilacSkye
Summary: “Why?”He doesn't mean to sound so abrupt, he doesn't mean to interrupt Victor's endless flow of words so sharply, but still he does. Because he wants an answer, and he wants it now.





	

He doesn't remember much of anything that happened afterwords.  
  
Everything is a blur of loud cheering, applause, flashes and smiles, with the occasional congratulating pat on his back from time to time. It's a miracle he even remembers to hold up the silver medal hanging from his neck so that the reporters can get their best shots.  
  
In Katsuki Yuuri's mind, there's only the feeling of those lips – Victor's lips, _Victor Nikiforov_ 's lips – on his own, only the faint taste of the strawberry flavored lip-balm Victor is so fond of, the way Victor's eyes shone as he gazed down at Yuuri, pride and fondness and perhaps something else dancing wildly with each other in those blue pools, effectively sucking Yuuri in and refusing to let him wake to reality.  
  
He vaguely remembers a hand on his back, leading him through the crowd as they made their way back to the locker room, and he didn't really need to turn to know it belonged to Victor. Especially when an arm snaked around his waist, keeping him close to the older man, protectively.  
  
He remembers noticing Victor's unbelievably delicate touch, almost reverent, as if he was handling a priceless, fragile piece of art.  
  
They passed by Phichit on their way, and Yuuri really wished to congratulate his former rinkmate for his amazing victory, but, as he followed Victor's lead – again, as always. That could be a line he could use to sum up his entire life – he wasn't able to catch the younger skater's attention. He'd have to at least send a text later.  
  
But now he has more pressing issues to solve, he reasons as he sits on the bench Victor carefully dropped him on, still smiling warmly and chatting happily about something Yuuri doesn't have the strength to understand at the moment. More precisely...  
  
“Why?”  
  
He doesn't mean to sound so abrupt, he doesn't mean to interrupt Victor's endless flow of words so sharply, but still he does. Because he wants an answer, and he wants it now.  
  
Victor eyes him, likely trying to gauge Yuuri's mood and change his approach accordingly. Yuuri knows he doesn't need to elaborate any further, that the older man knows perfectly where the conversation is about to end. And Yuuri knows that Victor is aware that this time he's not going to sidestep the question so gracefully as if it is just another one of those cones they put down for kids to slalom through.  
  
Yuuri is patient. He waits, watches Victor passing a hand through his fringe, and never Yuuri has ever felt the need to touch the thin, silvery strands of hair like he does now.  
  
“Have you ever even watched the video?”  
  
Yuuri frowns at the non-sequitur, but then Victor's eyes lock on his ones, and Yuuri can see that the man is dead serious, for once.  
  
“You mean the... ah” Yuuri can feel the blush coming up, heating up his body even if the temperature is more than chilly in the whole building “You mean the viral one, huh?”  
  
“Precisely” Victor concedes as he sits down next to Yuuri with barely a sound.  
  
“Truth to be told, no, I didn't” Yuuri finds himself admitting, wringing his hands in his lap even harder “I didn't really want to see first-hand how ridiculous I looked to the rest of the world”  
  
“Ridiculous?”  
  
He feels a slender finger curl beneath his chin, pushing it upwards, delicate but relentless, forcing him to meet Victor's gaze once more. It's so intense, Yuuri feels all air leaving his lungs at once.  
  
“There's nothing ridiculous in that performance” Victor says, and Yuuri wants nothing more than to stand up and scream that yes, it was ridiculous, because how dared a third-rate skater like himself compare himself to the one and only Victor Nikiforov, but Victor's eyes are captivating, and he's lost in them, unable to reply.  
  
“The way you interpreted the steps, Yuuri... how you made them completely yours, innocent and heartfelt like they always belonged to you in the first place... That was what first attracted me to you. The curiosity to know what you truly were made of beneath the innocent mask”  
  
Victor's voice is suddenly sultry, and Yuuri now realizes just how close they are. He can feel the other man's hot breath on his lips, and he's reminded of the mishap of earlier, and in a fit of insanity he wishes it wasn't just a mishap after all.  
  
“And do you like what you found?” the words are out of his mouth before he can think twice. He sees the faintest trace of surprise in Victor's features – he has learned to pick up on the other man's slightest mood changes by now – but it soon is replaced by that endearing gaze he wore in the aftermath of the mishap-maybe-not-mishap. Victor's free hand creeps up and cradles Yuuri's cheek, adoringly, but still, frustratingly enough, he doesn't do anything to close the thin gap still standing in between them.  
  
“I _love_ it”  
  
That's when Yuuri's self control finally collapses and their lips crash together, molding perfectly against each other.  
  
He feels Victor's chuckle in-between their clash for dominance, feels his approving hum vibrate through Yuuri's entire being, fueling this new-found fire burning inside him and that is positively making him burst inside.  
  
He pours everything he has into the kiss, clutching tightly on Victor's coat and entangling his fingers into his hair. If Victor didn't appreciate his hair being messed with, he surely didn't show it. On the contrary, it feels like it just made the kiss fiercer, as their hands fumbled with each other's clothes, slipping through creases and gaps in the fabric in their desperate attempt to pull each other _closer_.  
  
They eventually have to break away, lest they wish to suffocate. Not that Yuuri would mind, because it's not everyday you get to kiss stupid the man you worshiped for half of your life, or to see him smiling back at you with bruised lips, slightly panting from the lack of oxygen.  
  
“That's...” Victor whispers, breathless “what I wanted to see”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Yuuri is just as short of breath as Victor is “Me going on a limb and potentially ruining everything?”  
  
“No. You claiming what rightfully belongs to you”  
  
An awkward silence falls between them, or at least it sounds so to an astonished Yuuri. Victor doesn't seem to be too worried about what he just said though, because he stands up and offers him a hand, not forgetting about his trademark winking.  
  
Feeling like the moment they just had, whatever it means, is gone, Yuuri just chuckles and takes it, letting Victor pull him back to his feet, ready to face the press.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit just entered this fandom and I'm already sold to the end of the earth. I just... can't deal with these two dorks, I had to get it out of my system before I went insane. Episode 7 was a blessing  
>   
> Please forgive me and let me know if you find any sort of mistake, I'll correct it ASAP.


End file.
